fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyle Ogilvie (FHR)
Characteristics A slightly nerdy, slightly cocky, but loving homosexual kid who keeps his friends close while dealing with keeping personal secrets from them. Kyle is shown to be good at lying to everyone around him, and he would sooner lie than put his reputation at risk. Background In We're Not Done, it's revealed that Kyle did some time in rehab over the summer for an alcohol addiction. Kyle also is seen to have a tense relationship with his parents as well bipolar disorder. Story New Beginnings Kyle is first seen auditioning for Glee Club with Maya, who seem very close. They sing Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy. One-Two Step Kyle is sitting in the back of the choir room with Maya when he suggests the name "The Music Hard-Ons" for the Glee Club, but ends up agreeing with Angelika on her suggestion. Later, he joins in on the recruitment number and is slushied alongside the other Glee Club members, running off to the girls' bathroom with them. When Angelika asks why Kyle and Joe are even allowed in here, Maya states that it's okay because they are gay. Kyle later witnesses Sydney and Zach joining the Glee Club. What Do You Mean? Kyle is sitting up the back of the choir room with Maya and Matt when Joe suggests they sing Get Weird and the whole Glee Club - including Kyle - Join in. Later, Kyle approaches Maya and Matt in the hall, when they are interrupted by Sydney, Becca and Alison. Kyle later joins in the Invitationals performance. Kyle is then standing outside of the school with Maya when she notices Matt kissing some other girl, which she is disappointed by and Kyle attempts to comfort her. Relationships Maya Dumas Maya and Kyle seem to be very close friends, always hanging out with each other. She is the only one prior to We're Not Done who knows about Kyle's stint in rehab. Joe Sweeting Kyle and Joe clash in We're Not Done after Kyle is drunk in school. Frank Ogilvie Not much is known about Frankie other than the fact that he only appears to be in Kyle's mind. He often appears to tempt Kyle to do wrong rather than good. As Frankie has the same last name as Kyle, it is thought that he is related to Kyle in some way. Songs S1= ;Solos Sia_Chandelier.png|Chandelier Download.jpg|You Don't Know ;Duets Tumblr m81q3nElqi1rbizeyo1 1353184191 cover.jpg|Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy (with Maya) MI0003562314.jpg|Not My Father's Son (with Joe) Tumblr_lyftxy92zQ1qihbkso1_cover.jpg|Let Me Be Your Star (with Joe) 71iW8JlZVML._SL1103_.jpg|Don't Do Saddness/Blue Wind (with Sydney) Pink%2BWho%2BKnew%2B407404.jpg|Who Knew (with Joe) Sia-This-Is-Acting-Album-Release-Date-Announced.jpg|Bird Set Free (with Nate) 91ufkP71uyL._SY355_.jpg|Something's Are Meant To Be (with Maya) ;Solos (In a Group Number) ;Back-Up Singing |-| S2= ;Solos F32810ff35c0e8d9a0aa02997e05b21d.953x953x1.jpg|Forgiven (To Thine Own Self Be True 4346757761_e266b07efb.jpg|Dancing With Tears in My Eyes (Love You Forever) 4802395867_629996405f_z.jpg|The Best Day (Enjoy The Ride) ;Duets 5188EvhJG5L.jpg|So Close (with Joe) 81ebhdPH-7L._SL1500_.jpg|Who Will Love Me As I Am? (with Lily) D47b1cb2f931231099ad188c74375b5a.1000x1000x1.png|Ghost Town (with Lily) 1280x1280.jpg|When Your Feet Don't Touch the Ground (with Nathan) ;Solos in a Group Number ;Back-Up Singing Category:Fugly Hoes: Rebooted Characters